The present invention relates to a structure for a wheel having an illuminating device engaged therewith and the assembly processes for the wheel is simply and conductive wires between the LEDs or illuminating diodes and the coil are secured.
A conventional illuminating wheel is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 and generally includes a coil 62 with two electrode rings 63 connected to two sides of the coil 62. A conductive ring 64 is connected to the two electrode rings 63 and illuminating diodes 65 or LEDs are connected to the conductive ring 64. A ring-shaped magnet 61 is located between two bearings 67 and two isolation bushes 66 are respectively engaged with two sides of the ring-shaped magnet 61 to position the ring-shaped magnet in position. Two positioning bushes 68 are respectively engaged with the two respective bearings 67. The assembly mentioned above is then enclosed in a wheel 60 with the illuminating diodes 65 being visible and a shaft 600 extends through the two positioning bushes 68. When the wheel 60 is rolling, the relative rotational movement between the stationary ring-shaped magnet 61 and the coil 62 provides electricity to the illuminating diodes 65. Two shortcomings of the conventional illuminating wheel is experienced, one of which is that the connection of the illuminating diodes 65, the conductive ring 64 and the electrode rings 63 are not well protected so that the wiring could be disengaged. The other shortcoming is that the assembling processes is complicated and the coil 62 is easily to be accessible by moist or water drops.
The present invention intends to provide a wheel with an illuminating device and the illuminating device is easily and securely to be engaged with the wheel.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wheel having an illuminating device and comprising an illuminating assembly which has a first ring and a coil is mounted to an outer periphery of the first ring. An isolation member is covered onto the coil. Two positioning rings are engaged with two sides of the first ring and a plurality of illuminating items are connected to the positioning rings and wired with the coil. A ring-shaped magnet has two flexible bushes respectively engaged with a central hole from two sides of the ring-shaped magnet. The ring-shaped magnet is located between two bearings with a shaft extending therethrough. Two wheel frames clamp the illuminating assembly and at least one of the wheel frames has apertures defined therethrough so that the illuminating items are inserted into the apertures.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a illuminating wheel wherein the coil is well protected and the assembling processes are simple.